


The Game is On

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack tries new ways to bond. And to include Derek. Possibly to make a little fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is On

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too bad.

Once a month, it was tradition. The pack assembled to play board games at Derek's loft. Usually, Derek was reading on his armchair while Stiles ruled over the games. Stiles was a brilliant player. Strategy, Luck, Diplomacy, Psychology, he mastered all of it. Any game, he loved it. Any game, he won it. The rest of the Pack was annoyed, and this time, they insisted for Derek to play with them. After a while, he gave up and agreed to participate. The pack chose to pair him with Stiles. They began playing _The_ _Settlers of Catan_ , and explained the rules to Derek.

 

“At least,” added Scott “The chances are even now. Stiles is an expert, and you're a noob.”

 

“Wait. Did you paired Derek with me because you think he will slow me down?” asked Stiles with a frown.

 

“Of course not. I'm sure Derek will do fine.” he smiled.

 

Eventually, a game based on diplomacy skills and cooperation was probably not the best way for Derek to show his skills. With Lydia, Scott, Allison, Isaac and Kira as opponents, Stiles and Derek couldn't win the game.

 

“I'm bored,” said Derek. “Can I go back to my book now?”

 

“Wait. Let's try something else. Why not a Trivial Pursuit? In team. We could alternate the answers.” suggested Allison

 

It was a low blow. Lydia and Stiles were the undisputed masters of the Trivial Pursuit game. Lydia shined in academics, but Stiles remained unchallenged in trivia. Alternate answers would lower the chances of them both. Nobody seemed to expect Derek to be a decent player.

 

“Okay. And you keep Derek as teammate,” replied Lydia. “Girls together, and Scott and Isaac team up.”

 

“Deal” they answered in one voice. Derek snorted.

 

Derek and Stiles were the first team to have a question. Stiles answered correctly the first question. When Allison asked her question to Derek, she was smirking.

 

“Okay. Derek, What are you if your IQ is below 25?”

 

“Severely mentally retarded. Or possibly around this table .” he snapped.

 

“Correct. The first answer, I mean.”

 

The second question he answered was asked by Kira.

 

“What does the Russian word _Vostok_ as in Vladivostok mean?”

 

“East” sighed Derek.

 

“Correct.”

 

Scott looked at Isaac. He frowned. Isaac shrugged.

 

“Lucky guess.”

 

Lydia asked him the third question :

 

“The city of Mandalay lies on which river?” she smirked.

 

“ Irrawady” replied Derek.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell do you know this?” she yelled at him.

 

“ I read.” snapped Derek.

 

And then none of them answered a question . Stiles and Derek knew every answers. All the players sighed in despair.

 

“It's disgusting. It was a huge mistake. We created a monster ”said Scott.

 

“Oh come on, dude. You assumed that Derek sucked at board games. You deserved this. Ours is the victory.” replied Stiles with a laugh.

 

“Sure. But I'm done until next month. I'm hungry. I wanna eat pizza. Who's coming?” he added.

 

Allison, Isaac, Kira and Lydia raised their hand. Stiles shook his head no.

 

“I need to tidy up the mess we made. Isaac threw some pieces at me when I answered the question about Black Sabbath. I'll text you when I'm done.”

 

“Fine. Bye, Derek. We'll never ask you to play with us again.” waved Kira.

 

“Like Ever.” added Isaac, while Allison chuckled.

 

“Never, ever.” fumed Lydia.

 

Once the door was closed, Stiles smirked at him.

 

“Admit it. You enjoyed crushing them. I saw you grinning.”

 

Derek looked at him with the most innocent face he ever made.

 

“I don't even know what you're talking about.”

 

Stiles laughed.

 

“Oh, come on. Not with me. I know what kind of player you are.By the way, still okay for monday evening? Did I bring pizza?”

 

“Yes. And no pepperoni, please.”

 

“What are we going to play ? Runebound? Talisman? ”

 

“I fact, I just bought Arkham Horror. I wanna give it a try. But it will last for a while. Do you wanna try it anyway?”

 

“Are you kidding me? This game is awesome. I can't believe you have it.You're awesome.”

 

“I knew you'll like it.”

 

“ I'll find something to reward you on monday. You won't be disappointed” replied Stiles, closing the door behind him. "Bye."

 

“You never disappoint me, Stiles.” Derek answered to the closed door.

 

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
